


Morning After

by Bandom_Squirrel



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandom_Squirrel/pseuds/Bandom_Squirrel
Summary: Phil wasn’t used to waking up feeling warm.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	Morning After

Phil wasn’t used to waking up feeling warm. 

He wasn’t usually cold when he woke up exactly, but he never really thought about what temperature he was feeling when he first woke up. However, that day was different. There was a definite sense of warmth to him as he slowly regained consciousness after a night of sleep, and it had everything to do with the boy curled up against his side. 

It had taken only a few hours for Phil to realize that Dan was a clinger. Once he knew that it was okay to touch, he wouldn’t stop, taking every opportunity he had to be as close to Phil as was physically possible. Not that Phil minded. In fact, he quite enjoyed having someone next to him who seemed that happy just to simply be touching him. 

Phil let himself stare at Dan as he slept, his arms wrapped decisively around Phil’s middle even in his sleep. His hair fell messily over his face, starting to curl at the ends due to him not having straightened it since the day before, and his lips were puckered ever so slightly. It was the most adorable sight Phil had ever seen, and he would be content to just sit there and watch for the rest of his life. 

However, that was not to be the case, because moments later, Dan was blinking open his eyes, looking up to meet Phil’s gaze. Phil found himself smiling smittenly before he had really made the conscious decision to do so, and Dan smiled back shyly, and Phil was hit with the realization that Dan was real, and that he was there, for what must have been the hundredth time since he’d first seen Dan at the train station just the day before. 

“Good morning,” Phil greeted, not looking away from Dan. The younger boy smiled and ducked his head against Phil’s shoulder, nuzzling slightly against his collarbone.

“Morning,” Dan mumbled, and Phil pulled him tighter against him, pressing a kiss to the top of Dan’s head. He’d been waiting weeks to be in this position, having spent hours on Skype with Dan’s smiling face in the hopes that one day they could be physically together and just be happy. He was aware they were moving rather quickly, just having met in person for the first time the day before, but it felt more right than any other relationship he’d ever been in. 

“We should get up soon if we want to have time to film a video,” Phil commented. While he had no idea what time it was, the way the sun was already illuminating his bedroom quite clearly made him think it was probably later than he’d meant to sleep in. 

“But you’re comfy,” Dan protested, pulling his face just far enough away from Phil’s chest to look up at him imploringly. Phil’s breath caught in his throat, and he had to remind himself that they’d have time on later days for him to properly ravish Dan. Oh god, there would be later days. With Dan. 

“I’ll make you breakfast,” Phil offered. Dan squinted at him, pressing his lips together in a half-smile that looked decidedly perfect on him. If this was just what his life was like now, waking up to a pretty boy in his bed who would smile at him like that and who he could make smile like that, then Phil was more than okay with that. 

“Really?” Dan asked, and Phil should probably have felt offended by the doubt in the other boy's voice. That being said, he didn’t know how to make many breakfasts, and it was hard to be offended when Dan’s teasing tone just sounded so fond. 

“Really,” Phil confirmed. “I’ll even pour the cereal for you and everything.” He got a real laugh out of Dan with that, and his laugh was so pretty that Phil had to grin and bask in the sound. Dan sat up, and Phil was momentarily disappointed before he remembered that that was his goal. 

“What a gentleman,” Dan teased, and Phil sat up as well, swinging his legs off the side of the bed and looking back at Dan over his shoulder. Dan probably should put a shirt on if they were to leave his bedroom soon, but for some reason he couldn’t find the motivation to ask him to do so. 

“Of course. I want to be a good boyfriend, you know,” Phil replied, and it wasn’t until he said it that he realized that they’d never used the word boyfriend before. They’d only been together a day, it was probably way too soon, and he’d probably completely freaked Dan out there. However, when he turned to glance at Dan again, the younger boy was grinning ear to ear. 

“Boyfriend, ay?” Dan repeated, and the absolute glee in his voice did things to Phil’s heart. Phil grinned back, pulling his legs back onto the bed and turning to fully face Dan once again. There was a tension between them that there hadn’t been a moment ago, but it was a good tension, the best kind of tension Phil could imagine. 

“If you want to be,” Phil answered, still leaving Dan an out in case he chose to take it. Phil hoped that he wouldn’t. He’d never felt like this for anyone else before, especially this early on in a relationship. Not love exactly, at least not yet, but he knew that it soon could be. Would be. 

“Yeah, I do,” Dan agreed breathlessly, and then Phil kissed him, warm and sweet and just because he could. Because the boy he’d been dreaming about for months was in bed next to him with sleep-mussed hair and a bright smile, and was his boyfriend. 

Phil hadn’t expected to have a bad life. He’d expected his life to go quite well, with a few road bumps, but he’d eventually end up content, if not quite happy. He’d never expected his life to be this perfect.


End file.
